


Crystal Moonlight

by Tangerine_Catnip



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blupjeans Week 2018, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip
Summary: Barry and Lup go skinny dipping together. (Blupjeans Week: Day 7 - Firsts)





	Crystal Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s just pretend that B&L were dating before the beach episode and that I’m not burned out from seven days of this and forgot how continuity works.

"Wait, you've seriously never gone skinny dipping? Like, ever?"

Barry buried his face in both hands. 

"Sweetie, I learned how to swim two weeks ago."

"So? That's two weeks of missing out!" 

Lup grabbed Barry by the wrist and pulled him out of bed. 

"We need to fix this."

Barry tugged back, planting his feet firmly on the soft shag carpet. Though he had pivoted away from the role in recent years, Barry was still trained as a fighter and knew how to win a raw strength contest. 

Lup pulled a few times before realising he was serious. 

"Aww, babe. The water should still be kinda warm, maybe, and I'll be getting in with you!" 

Barry shook his head and pointed to the porthole just above their bed.

"We're parked right on the beach, if anyone looks outside we'll be seen."

Lup shrugged. "So? It's not like they haven't seen you naked before..."

"Those were accidents and, nine times out of ten, your fault."

Lup bit the inside of her cheek. She was starting to realise that logic wasn't getting her anywhere. Time to appeal to a part of Barry's personality that was a little more flexible. 

She took his hand in both of his and pressed his palm against her chest. 

Barry's eyebrows knitted together in suspicion. 

"Lup..." he said, a note of warning in his tone. 

Lup batted her eyelashes at him and looked up with wide, blue eyes. Her pointed ears drooped, and her lips fixed into a deep pout. 

Barry swallowed. He knew what she was doing, but that didn't help him the slightest. 

A deep ache filled Barry's chest. She really did look so disappointed. Maybe he was too harsh... After all, this was Lup, wild and crazy to her core. How could he be the one to hold her back?

"Fine."

Lup's ears perked back up, and the heart-wrenching look vanished. 

"Good, we're burning moonlight." 

Together they snuck out the back entrance to the Starblaster, pausing every time they turned a corner to double check the coast was clear. 

Once they made it to the cargo bay, it was a simple matter of pulling open a hatch that had "EMERGENCY EXIT ONLY" written on it in bold red and dropping down onto the sand. 

The moon was out in all her glory, reflecting a pillar of light on the calm water. The waves licking the sand, and the far-away song of crickets, the only sounds disturbing the intense quiet. 

Lup and Barry were both struck by a need to maintain the peace. Lup pulled Barry closer to the surf, then stopped and turned to him. 

She reached up and started undoing his buttons one by one. She slid his shirt off his shoulders and leaned in, kissing his collarbone, then shoulder. 

Barry found the hem of Lup's tank top and pulled it up. Lup obligingly lifted her arms to help. 

Barry reached around to the clasp on her bra and unhooked it in a practised motion. Then he returned her kisses, collar then neck, just as slowly and intensely. 

They did their jeans together, each undoing the other's buttons and zippers and pushing down the waistband. 

A moment of fiddling later, they were wearing nothing but moonlight and a pair of dorky smiles. 

Barry had completely forgotten about his worries from before. Right now, his whole world had shrunk to just the two of them. 

Barry wrapped an arm around Lup's middle, and they waded out into the surf. 

The water was surprisingly cold, having quickly lost the warmth when the sun had set. The humidity of the day still hung in the air, easing the transition into the water by sheer comparison. 

When she had pictured this moment in her head, Lup had imagined splashing about and teasing her boyfriend, but now she was here, she found herself utterly unable to let go of him. 

Lup crossed her arms behind Barry's neck, feeling utterly weightless in his arms. 

She rested her head on his chest. The night was so quiet that she could hear his heartbeat. 

Funny, how it was still going strong, like it had no idea it had stopped half a dozen times over the course of their journey so far. 

Barry combed her wet hair with his fingers. Lup leaned her head back into the soft touch, then blinked up at Barry as she noticed something compelling enough to make her break the stillness. 

"Pumpkin, you forgot to take off your glasses..."

"O-oh... yeah," Barry replied. Truthfully, He hadn't taken them off because he didn't want to lose a hint of the detail of Lup's face, but the gentle smile she was giving him was worth not explaining himself. 

"So, do you like it?"

"Like what?"

"Skinny dipping," Lup reminded him, slinking down further into the water. 

"Right, it's nice. Very.. freeing...?"

Lup's ears drooped, this time reflecting her actual feelings. 

"I'm sorry..." Barry apologised, sealing the words with a soft kiss. "I got distracted..."

"Me too."


End file.
